Burning Bridges
by mellow984
Summary: 'Country Road AU'. This is a little 'cut' scene from my story 'Over the Mountains.' It is a little discussion between Chris and Ella during Natalie's birthday party. You do not need to read one story to figure out this story. Since it is a short little scene from that story, it is also a finished story. More will come in a later date in another story.


BURNING BRIDGES

Hey all. So this is a little 'cut' scene from Natalie's Birthday Party in 'Over the Mountains'. You do not need to read that story to get the idea of this story. I mean, I read book series out of order all the time and I can figure things out so I am sure everyone can do likewise with my little stories.

This is finished part BUT my AU isn't finished. Remember while you read below, this is a 'cut' scene. You only get a glimpse of my future plan for this AU.

* * *

Have you ever seen the eyes of a man that is in love? There is a shine to them like no other when they speak of the source of their affection but when their eyes spot the one that holds their heart, there is a light that seems to beam from within. It is a beam that gives them a warming glow from inside out. A person cannot help but envy that kind of love. A person cannot help but crave that kind of light. A person cannot help but want that love for their own.

"Ella." My soon-to-be-lover-again, I refuse to call him my ex-lover, whispered my name as he leaned over the table full of delicious plates of food. I know him well. Although he was pretending to sample the delights on the table but I knew what he was really doing . He always did say that I had the best ass in the town and it was his way of 'sneaking' a peak of what he has been missing. "What are you doing here?"

"Why I came to celebrate your mother's birthday, like everyone else." I blinked my eyes and turned my face, it was the side I have deemed the pretties. Don't we all have a side that we see more flawless than the other. "Besides, my mother had wanted to come as well. It appears that your older brother and my mother have known each other in their school years. I don't know how well they knew each other like you and I know each other but they did."

Chris' green eyes, such a lovely pale shade of green, scanned the scene before us. Nothing of interest, same people doing the same thing in this same little town talking about the same old thing.

"We had this discussion before. I told you to stay away." He still didn't look at me when he spoke. The Larabees have produced a stubborn, prideful breed of males in the family line. I believe he hates the idea of being wrong or perhaps he isn't sure if I would forgive him for leaving me behind while he chased the prudish Sarah Conley.

His pride just couldn't handle humiliation of getting on is knees to beg me to come back. I would forgive him of course. I would always forgive Christopher Larabee. I would make him beg as well but not in disgrace but in more delightful ways.

"We had a lot of discussions going on if I recall." I turned fully towards him, reaching out to caress his bare arm. He looked wonderful in the sky blue shirt he wore. It showed off the strength of his arms and snug enough to make a girl smile at the idea of being pressed close against his chest. "All of it was rather boring. You know I don't like boring." I made sure to pout my lips, it always had him caving in before.

Chris stepped away from my touch, he was always on the little shy side when it came to public affections.

"Ella." His voice was flat in warning but I always thought it gave him a dangerous vibe and I do like my men on the dangerous side. "I am with Sarah. You know that. Hell, everyone knows that. We are going to get married. You keying up 'bitch' on her car isn't going to change that. You stuffing her locker with blown up condoms filled with shaving cream isn't going to change that. It only shows everyone how childish you are and I have no interest in dating a child."

"You are being overly dramatic," I rolled my eyes and waved his words away with my hand. "I told you before that I hadn't done those things. I don't even know what her combination is at school. You always did have a soft spot for the...weak."

It was true, I hadn't done those things but it didn't mean that I wasn't aware of who had done them. I looked over at the 'sweet' Sarah and my stomach turned. I have no idea what anyone would see in her. Her hair was an ugly mousy brown, she rarely ever wore any kind of make-up. She never dressed to attract the opposite sex. Sarah had to be the most boring person in our little town and there was no way that the hellbent Chris Larabee that I knew, that I have dated, that I have fallen in love with would actually be attracted someone of her…character. It was too repulsive for me to even comprehend. Sarah did not suit him, not like I do.

"You may not have done it yourself but I know you and I know all about your spiteful streak. I am telling you this one time, keep away from Sarah. Keep away from me." Chris' voice was low and husky so that only I could hear and to be honest. It made me weak in the knees. "Keep the hell away from my family."

"What on earth could you possibly see in that." I fluttered my hand in front of me because that hag had now came in line of my vision to speak to Buck who was watching us from afar.

"It doesn't matter. I don't believe you would understand even if I took the time to explain it to you." Chris growled, I do love it when he growled. "Back off."

I watched him walk off, which wasn't a bad sight since he had a way of filling those dark jeans so nicely, towards his brother and that...that...witch! That had to be it. She was a witch and some way, some how she managed to cast some kind of demonic spell on my Chris!

I watched as she brushed Buck's arm, laughing at something he had said and how she turned stand on her toes to give my Chris a light kiss on those amazing lips. She has enchanted Chris and now was working on his brother. His whole family was endanger of becoming snared in her web of deceit but I could save him. I could save them all. Then, afterwards, oh I can see it now. Me standing there next to Christopher, my belly rounded with a child, a wedding ring on my finger and his loving eyes only one me.

Of course I needed to be seen as I had nothing to do with causing her discomfort. After all, heroines never ever take credit for their good deeds but accept the aftermath with smiles and grace. I just need to stay focus, stay determined and push her to the point of never returning to my man again.

I waited until Sarah forced Chris to follow her down the dirt lane and out of view before I walked over to Emmett Anderson. I pressed myself close into him and whispered into his ear, "I need some more of your special attention."

He gave me one of his wily smiles, his breath stale with the smell of whiskey and cigars, "You are becoming one of my dominate clients, Miss Dubonnet. Not that I am complaining. I do like a steady income."

"Well I need you to step it up a little." I pressed my hand against his chest, my high polished red nails went brilliantly against his grey shirt. "I need a firmer hand for this...purchase."

"If you have the money, I have an interest." Anderson took a hidden swallow of his flask he kept hidden. Though he was twenty three, old enough to drink, he didn't like to draw attention to himself. "What do you have in mind? And when do you wish it to happen?"


End file.
